Missed Me?
by RussianUnicorn
Summary: Blue Fingers: A Ninja's Tale- Koijiro/Blue Fingers finally comes back after being gone for three years for training with the dye maker, but can't find the person he has missed the most of all, Spider, who had been on his mind ever since he first met him. Enter in Falcon who has the "perfect" idea to get them together once and for all, even if they would try to kill him right after.


The cool fall air swept past his dark raven hair, which was damp with sweat after a long day of training, as he ran down the mountain towards the hidden village. He sprinted up a slanted tree into one of the thicker branches, licked his dry lips, and sounded a hogitsu call.  
He crouched in the late afternoon shadows, completely still, and waited for a few seconds. One of the guards posted all over the mountain sounded the reply, and he continued down the familiar path. The young ninja slowed to a brisk walk as he arrived at the dimly lit village, but was stopped by someone calling his name.  
"Blue Fingers!" an old woman with paper thin skin and graying hair yelled in a dry voice from the entrance of the medicine cave, "Could you spare your time?"  
He nodded, but once the lady disappeared into the cave, he gave an exhausted sigh. Blue Fingers came back to the village after three years of training from the dye maker's home two weeks ago, and he was already sixteen. He planed to stay there for a month or so and leave again, but seeing as he would only be an errand boy or in training because of the lack space for another member on missions, he might as well learn from the leader of the clan than stay here.  
Even one of his closest friends, and now rival, Spider, left for a pilgrimage for those who turned eighteen right before he arrived. When he headed up the mountain, a group of six young men ran off into the dark summer night towards the opposite direction he was heading. Later, he found out that one of them was Spider, which lead to a burst of curses when no one could hear him. He didn't even know when he'd get back, and that angered him even more.  
He had to admit that Spider was the first person on his mind to see, and he felt his heart drop to see after three years of no contact, he just missed the chance to meet his first master, but he would never admit that the reason why he wanted to see him was because he was in love with him. Ever since the day when he came back to his hometown to find only ashes where his home used to stand, and Spider held and comforted him as he cried, he was head-over-heals for the hot-headed, but compassionate, older ninja.  
He pushed the greenery used to cover the small caves opening over and stepped into the well-lit sick bay that was relatively empty. The woman waved from the area of the cave where the baskets that held different herbs used for purposes from joint healing to minor scratches were kept.  
"Can you do me a favor?" she asked reaching in the baskets for a small flask filled with a strong smelling liquid, "Could you take this to Dark Fire for him to drink?" He nodded taking the flask, knowing that this was probably for the old man's joint problems.  
He left the cave and headed for the meeting room in a sprint across the semi-filled dirt roads to save time, but he felt a warm, herb scented, liquid splash on his chest and arms. He turned the container around and noticed there was a small hole near the opening and around a third of the mixture spilled on him.  
Sighing for the hundredth time that day, he entered the cave that contained a meditating Dark Fire and masters who were quietly talking, quickly apologized about the spillage, gave the flask, bowed, and left.  
He waked over to the water barrels and starred into his reflection in the water. "Maybe I should just leave," he whispered to himself, upset about how he was wasting time here at the village.  
He sat there swirling a finger in the water, until the strength of the herb scent was getting irritating. Curiosity got the best of him and he apprehensively drew his tongue against his hand to taste the liquid while holding his breath. He swirled it around his mouth and found it surprisingly sweet like honey and brought his tongue around his hand in an effort not to waste any.  
"Blue," a familiar voice called out his nickname, "what are you doing?" "Falcon!" Blue Fingers called out, embarrassed, "Uhh…. I was giving Dark Fire something for his joints, and it got on my hands, and it smelled weird so I tried it…"  
The auburn haired boy covered a small chuckle with his hand and nudged the younger boy in the arm, "I was kidding! I smelled you from yards away." Falcon fanned the air around his face with his hand, "They're strong herbs but when put together they're pretty sweet. It's a good thing Spider didn't catch you he would have… " Falcon had to turn around this time to stop the laughter from erupting from him.  
"Spider?" the younger asked, thankful the older was turned around because a small bit of pink reached his face, "He's back?"  
From his turned around position, Falcon grinned thinking up something that would most likely get him killed by the rage of a certain teenager. "Yeah, he is, you should've seen his face when I told him you were here," Falcon said cheerfully in attempt to keep his laughter from erupting again, "but you see he's a bit beat up right now. Could you give this to him? They're compressed herbs that are supposed to aid muscle pains."  
He took out two little white pellets from a small hidden pocket in his training robes while smiling innocently.  
"It seems as if I'm an errand boy again today," Blue Fingers said taking them, "but alright." The slightly taller boy gave the other a smile, "Thanks," he said as he skipped away knowing that he'd have to find another place to sleep tonight.

The former farmer boy took no time reaching the small cave the four of them used as a sleeping quarters and crawled inside. "Spider?" he called out into the darkness that enveloped his senses when he stepped into the inner part of the cave that he was used to it due to the training Falcon and Spider gave him when he first came to the village.  
Everything was quiet after the noises that were made by his entrance, but he knew better. There were quick movements behind him, and he brought his arms up just in time to block the kick that was aimed for his head. It was completely dark, but Blue Fingers could practically see the grin of the other person in the room.  
The leg lowered, a flint sounded, and a fire ignited in the center of the room. The shadow of a human quickly showed the grin of a familiar young man once the fire lit the whole cave.  
"Haven't seen you in a while," Spider said while walking towards the stunned Blue Fingers, "miss me, paddy frog?" The younger boy's heart was about to beat out of his chest when he took the time to look at the sight in front of him.  
Spider grew out of his rat-like teenage face into handsome, which he took a while to admit even though he said it when they first met, fuller face, their heights were a few centimeters apart with Blue Fingers, again, being the shorter, and instead of the short cut he used to always have, his hair grew and fell slightly over his eyes and framed his face.  
"You've gotten taller," the older ninja stated but stopped once he realized he wasn't getting a response. "Hello?" Spider called out waving his hand in front of the dazed boys semi-flushed face, "Anyone home?"  
"Oh," he snapped out of his daze and a disappointed look flashed on his face, "I leave for three years, I finally come back, and you greet me by trying to crack my head open?"  
Blue Fingers held his gaze before realizing what he said, "Just kidding!" He tried to break the thick atmosphere by nervously laughing and patting the other boy in the shoulder, "It's nice to see you again!"  
Spider sighed through a small smile and placed a hand on the younger ninjas head, "Looks like Falcon's rubbing off on you." The other scratched the back of his head and remembered something, "Speaking about Falcon he told me to give you these," He reached into the folds of his robe and tossed them at him, "they're compressed medicine pellets."  
"And what kind of medicine are these exactly?" Spider asked while holding one of the pellets to the torchlight, "I haven't seen this kind before, and I can't identify it by scent because you smell strongly of herbs. Get changed before it stays in the air."  
"Cold as usual," the Blue Fingers said, over exaggeratingly shivering, and took the small object to examine it, "Maybe its new. He said it's supposed to help with muscle pain."  
Shrugging with trust in his friend, Spider grabbed his arm and gently placed his lips over the younger boy's fingers and took the pellet into his mouth.  
"Oh well," he said while swallowing, "I'll ask him where he got it later."  
Blue Fingers flushed red and tore his arm away from the others light grasp, "What was that for?"  
Spider grinned while taking off his shinobi shizoku and folding them so it's ready for use again, "Because I knew it would make you uncomfortable." The younger ninja took his training clothes off and swiftly put on new clothes because the stunt did its trick and made him currently uncomfortable around other.  
"So is it working?" he asked turning around to face the older boy who was sitting on a mat on the bearskin floor once the unpleasant aura disappeared.  
"Yeah," Spider agreed biting his bottom lip with a strangely flushed face, and a needy look was evident in his eyes, "I feel something." The older boy gripped the bearskin flooring and licked his suddenly dry lips. Dismissing the distress in his face as effects of the herbs, Blue Fingers nodded and sat next to him.

They talked for a while about life apart and other topics that seemed to be worth discussing, and Spider seemed to get stranger and stranger as the minutes ticked by. He had an uncontrollable laugh, he began revealing secrets about himself that the younger boy never knew, and there were some moments when he had to stop talking do to some discomfort in areas he didn't want to talk about. He actually didn't mind the way Spider had been acting, until the line was crossed.  
"Blue Fingers," he asked with half lidded eyes and a sly smile on his face, "I feel hot, do you?" The older boy reached over and placed his forehead on the younger ninjas and waited for a reaction, and grinned at the crimson spreading across the pale cheeks of the other boy.  
Blue fingers pushed the older away and hid his flushed face with his knees, "What was that for?" he yelled more than asked.  
"You're so cute," Spider said brushing the hair away from the younger boys eyes, "Can I kiss you?" Blue Fingers looked up in shock and began to protest, but Spider's mouth captured his in a chaste kiss. Sparks ran through him as he closed his eyes, but the younger boy realized what they were doing and pulled away.  
"Spider!" the younger boy screamed so loudly his voice cracked, "That was my first kiss you-"  
"That was mine too," Spider cut him off while biting his bottom lip and looking at him through hazy but sincere eyes "did you not like it?"  
He couldn't lie. He loved it. "We'll it's not that I…." he stated looking anywhere Spider wasn't, but he was right in front of his face.  
"Then kiss me again," the strangely acting boy commanded already leaning over.  
"No!" Blue Fingers yelled pushing him away with both hands, "What are you doing?"  
"I have something to tell you Koji," he used Blue Fingers previous name due to the effects of his deliriousness, or because that's how sincere he was, "I love you. I've had ever since you became my first pupil. We spent entire days together alone, and I never would've wanted it in any other way. Never in my life have I cared for anyone as much as I did to you." He swallowed heavily and continued, "Then I had that dream about you about the flute. I told everyone that you played the flute in my dream, but that wasn't the whole story…"  
Spider groaned through parted lips with his face flushed and needy as he squeezed his eyes shut. The other teenage boy's face turned redder, if that was even possible, until he pushed the taller boy away even further. "It's probably a side effect of the medicine," he explained with tears forming in his eyes, "I know you don't actually love me."  
Spider took the younger boy's chin in his hands and brought his lips down once again. Knowing that pushing away the stronger boy would be a lost cause, he didn't resist. Spider was the one who pulled away this time to embrace him.  
"I do, and I really do. That's why when I heard that you came back after three years, I came back as fast as I could right after the pilgrimage was finished," the older ninja explained not releasing his grip on the smaller boy.  
"Why do you think I waited for you everyday? Why do you think whenever I hear a flute I look for the source hoping it's you? Why do you think I sometimes go back to the ruins of your old farm on the slim chance that you're there too? Why do you think I-?"  
"You what?" Blue Fingers asked in sheer disbelief.  
"I love you, and I've been wanting to tell you that for three years," Spider stated nuzzling into the crook of the younger boys neck, "I don't care if you don't love me back, but I'll make you mine one day. I'll-" The younger boy cut him off by throwing his arms around him and capturing his mouth with his own.  
They stayed like that for a while, moving slightly every few seconds to adjust the angle of their heads. They broke apart both breathing heavily and completely flushed.  
"Can I try something?" the older boy asked with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. Unable to create any words, Blue Fingers just nodded as Spider pushed him onto the bearskins and straddled his hips. He put a hand on either side of younger boy's head, and lowered himself down to connect their lips once again.  
The boy below began to close his eyes, but they shot open when a soft pink muscle rubbed against his lips. Too inexperienced to know what to do, he began to desperately clench the fabric of Spiders shirt. Noticing the distress of the younger boy, Spider pulled away ever so slightly. "Open your mouth," he whispered deeply into Blue fingers ear.  
The young ninja followed not knowing what else to do, but was taken aback by Spider's tongue invading his mouth, causing a loud moan to escape his lips. The equally inexperienced boy on top began rubbing their tongues together, urging the other to move as well.  
The boy at the bottom was still confused and twisted the fabric of Spiders shirt in his hands, but began imitating the movements of his partner and fought back with and equal amount of vigor. A smooth rhythm passed between the two until they broke again for air. Spider leaned in again, but a hand pushed at his heaving chest.  
"Stop," Blue Fingers whispered through his rapid panting, realizing what they might lead to, "Let's stop alright? This'll lead to somewhere bad if we don't. Besides, I bet you'll forget that this all happened tomorrow morning."  
"Would you stop saying that?" Spider asked angrily while sitting up, "I told you my love is as real as it gets."  
The younger boy sat up as well and kept his head bowed, "but we'll just regret this, or you'll forget and I'm only left with the memory of…"  
The older boy gritted his teeth in frustration and took something out of the pocket of his clothes. He tossed it inside his mouth and crashed their lips together. Taking the wrists of the smaller boy, Spider forcefully pushed the small object into the thrashing boy's mouth and moved the object farther into the moist cavern with his tongue.  
The currently weaker boy swallowed the object and the saliva that accumulated in both of their mouths, at the chance of suffocation, while shoving the stronger boy away.  
"What was that for?" the younger boy asked as he abruptly sat up. "I'm sorry, that was selfish of me," Spider said while staring at the ground, but his head shot up in desperation, "That was the second pellet, you gave me two right? If you take it the same side effects will take place, so if I forget, then you will too right? And if I even have the chance to remember it, I would never regret anything done tonight."  
The younger boy's heart stopped as tears formed his eyes at the crazed, lovesick, but completely sincere mess that was giving himself to him in an act to show the love that has been suppressed for three years.  
Suddenly Blue Fingers began to feel light, like all his pain and worries melted away, and all that mattered were the two of them at that very moment in time. It may have been a side effect of what they took, but he couldn't care any less. All he wanted was to be with the one he loves, and that certain person pushed him down again, not even waiting for his back to touch the floor before connecting their mouths together. They kept their dance of moans, panting, and hand movements, until the side effects were growing stronger.  
"Nngh…" Blue Fingers moaned into Spiders mouth, as a cold hand slithered under the folds of his sleeping garments and grazed over his chest. Grinning into their kiss, Spider moved his head towards Blue Fingers neck and brought his overworked tongue across the pale skin, causing the boy beneath him to writhe and groan in pleasure as he exposed more of his neck at the pleasant alien feeling enveloped his already numbed senses. Spider continued, until he stopped over a strong smelling, yet delightfully sweet, substance smeared on Blue Fingers pale skin. He drew his tongue up to Blue fingers ear and grinned, "I don't know if this is a side effect as well, but you're delicious."  
Blue Fingers quickly undid the knot that held his robe together and moved the older boys head over his now exposed chest. The smaller boy groggily laughed craned his neck even more, "Go ahead and taste me."  
All of his saneness flew out the window at those words. He couldn't help it; his body was acting on its own. The side that was affected by the pellet, the side that wanted to be taken by Spider, controlled all of his actions and speech. He was reduced to an instinctive needy mess that needed tending to, and he had never experienced the feeling of pure bliss like this in his entire life.  
Happily complying, Spider dragged his tongue across the younger boys whole body trying to get all of the sweet liquid off his partner, leaving bite marks all over the soft skin. In reflexive response, the younger boy dug his nails into Spiders back, but had his hands pinned above his head as the boy on top began to taste every part of him. The older boy groaned against the younger ninja's skin when a pleasant heat began to form in his lower abdomen, but continued.  
"Ahh! Spider…" he screamed as the tongue traced all over his torso creating unseen patterns from his flushed neck to his stomach. He arched his back and urged the other to continue while squeezing his eyes shut and gasping for air. The hands that held his arms up released their grasp and began untying the sash of younger boy's pants.  
"Spider," Blue Fingers said stopping the boy on top with a somewhat worried look in his wide eyes, "are you sure you want this? I mean, we can turn back now if this isn't the road you want to take- nngh…" The other silenced him again by shoving his tongue into his moist cavern.  
"As long as you're fine with it, there's no doubt in my mind that I want to do this," Spider said huskily after they parted, "I want to be your first, but need your consent."  
Blue Fingers flushed heavily and averted his eyes to the floor, "I've never done it before, but you don't know how much I want to now." Spider took the other boys chin to stare into the wanting eyes of his partner, "I haven't either, but I promise I'll do the best I can."  
He pushed the equally eager boy down on his back and continued on the sash, while the other did the same. Before they went any further, Blue Fingers leaned forwards towards Spiders ear, "I love you," he whispered giving himself entirely to his first master, in more ways than one.

IT'S FALCON TIME! (with Taro)  
Falcon sighed loudly after he finished his boring shift at the relatively empty sickbay. He grinned to himself, remembering his clever plan that he commenced earlier that day and thinking about what the two might be doing now.  
Running outside, he wondered if he should go back to their cave or go stay with one of the boys in his age group or his cousins. Thinking over his decisions he chose to check on the cave first. Spider might have not even touched the 'medicine' pellets he gave them, or he left again for no apparent reason like he usually does.  
Whether he took them or not, he knew Spider had the hots for, and might even love, Blue even without the mixture of herbs in his system. Falcon has known this ever since Blue left because of Spiders small sleep talking problem with his very…. vivid dreams.  
He even tried to hook Spider up with some of the pretty girls from the Onagri clan, but it seemed that Spider was a bit confused with his sexual orientation. He didn't even want a girlfriend for crying out loud! He would've been able to get almost any girl with the looks he had. For some reason that Falcon couldn't see, Blue was perfect for him, and he was the only one he wanted. Even Falcon, the womanizer, couldn't find someone perfectly suited to his tastes, so he had to admit, he was a bit jealous of the slightly older ninja.  
He laughed at the memory, but he stopped when he remembered a certain teenage boy who they shared their cavern with.  
"Shoot," he whispered breaking in a dead run toward their sleeping quarters, "I forgot about Taro."  
Taro didn't know about the sleep talking, because he was always one to knock out after a harsh day of training, or any of Spider's personal problems other than he didn't have, or want, a girlfriend even with recently gained looks. He found that funny because they've all been friends for three years and Taro' still having a hard time catching on to the personal lives of his roommates.  
He ran past a few more homes and villagers that were still awake at night, until he reached their little cave. Knowing that Taro would be back soon, after the early night guard shift, he frantically scanned the area for the younger twin.  
"Taro," he called out into the darkness in such a way that it was audible only to those outside the cave, "are you there?" Someone standing behind him tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I've been here." Taro had a confused look on his face, "something wrong?" "Quiet!" Falcon whispered, "Blue and Spidey are having some alone time right now." He gestured towards the cave with his auburn hair covered head and smiled.  
"Spider's back? He's early," the younger twin asked in normal talking volume while walking towards the cave.  
"I said quiet!" the taller boy grabbed the younger boy's wrist, pulled him over, and covered his mouth with a calloused hand. "Don't interrupt them alright?" he whispered into the blushing ninja in training's ear.  
"What are they doing anyways?" Taro asked through Falcons fingers.  
"Ahhh! Spider!" a voice that belonged Blue Fingers screamed from the inner parts of the cave while panting heavily.  
"Shh…" a deeper voice, who they knew was Spider, whispered but sounding out of breath, "you'll wake the wake all of camp up with screams like that."  
"I can't–nngh-keep quiet," the softer voice stated huskily, "it hurts too much."  
"It does? Do you want me to stop?" Spider asked genuinely.  
"No," Blue fingers commanded, "keep going, don't hold back."  
A deep chuckle came from Spider, "I don't intend to."  
"Don't be a tease and go, I'm ready," the last part was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for them to hear from their location in the opening.  
A light pink stained Falcons cheeks and tips of his ears, surprised how quickly the two have advanced. "That's what they're doing."  
Taro looked up, irritated, and began to walk away, "If you said just that Blue Fingers and Spider were having weapon training lessons and that they needed to concentrate, all the argument earlier wouldn't have happened."  
Falcon was confused for a few seconds and realized how inexperienced the younger boy was and smiled.  
"Stop it, Taro," the older ninja commanded throwing his hands behind his head and laughing, "Your innocence is a turn on."  
Taro's cheeks burned with embarrassment, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
The auburn haired boy threw an arm around the shorter ninja and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the cutest boy I've seen."  
Taro pulled away so quickly he fell to the ground on his behind, "Stop teasing me!"  
"It's true, you're adorable. I think I know why Spider likes your brother."  
"Spider likes my brother? Falcon? Falcon! Wait up!" he called out to the grinning boy who was walking away. "Where are you going?"  
"Hey, Taro," he asked stopping in the middle of the dirt road they were on, "do you want to spend the night with me?" He turned around and smirked at the younger boy, but saw that his flirt didn't penetrate the boy's personal space bubble one bit.  
"Course I do! I don't have anywhere else to go. The only other family I have here is my mom, and she stays at the women's sleeping quarters."  
Falcon doubled over laughing, "Completely priceless!" He wiped a tear from his eye and took Taro's hand into his own, "Alright, guess I won't be alone tonight after all." Taro kept his hand in the warm grasp of Falcon's, but adverted his gaze to the small sleeping village passing by beside them.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with his face turning a light pink color because of the contact their hands shared.  
"Nothing," Falcon lied and suppressed a sly grin while intertwining their fingers, "We can stay in my hideout behind the waterfall for tonight."  
"Won't it be too cold to stay there at night?" Taro asked with a confused look on his face.  
"We can keep each other warm," the auburn-haired ninja stated with a smirk, "You seem tense. I have some medicine for muscle pain, do you want to try some?"


End file.
